


The Ending

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Apocalypse, Day 5, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Modern AU, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, crazy scientists, human with new ability, strange power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: What does human fear the most? Losing their freedom? The Unknown? Misery? Pain? Loneliness? Failure? That’s all correct, however, some said the thing they fear the most is Dead. Unfortunately, compared to what the world fear, those things are meaningless.You ask me what does the world fear? Ah. It’s a simple question, my dear. The only thing that the world – this beautiful Earth, ever fear… is human.Theme: Crazy ScientistsFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	The Ending

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> The picture base on this fic is here https://ivysylph.tumblr.com/post/176545248549/day-5-experimentationcrazy-scientists  
> This one is for the Fifth day of MadaTobiWeek2018, Crazy Scientists

**The Ending**

 

Someone once said, human is a pitiful creature, but they also a sinister and greedy creature.

For their own wished, they could kill and destroy their own kind, their own home. But they should have known better than doing things like that, because, it doesn’t matter if they are god, demon or human, it is all the same, you reap what you sow...

What does human fear the most? Losing their freedom? The Unknown? Misery? Pain? Loneliness? Failure? That’s all correct, however, some said the thing they fear the most is Dead. Unfortunately, compared to what the world fear, those things are meaningless.

You ask me what does the world fear? Ah. It’s a simple question, my dear. The only thing that the world – this beautiful Earth, ever fear... is human.

Mother Nature gave it all to them, yet, they never feel satisfaction, they keep trying to get more and more, even if that mean they will have to kill their own kind and destroy the nature around them. However, their sins reached its limit the day they try to surpass Death.

 

20XX, when searching through the forbidden forest in order to gain a way to extended their life cycle, the researchers found a strange stone that glow a beautiful green light. Despite the pleased from the villagers inside this forest, they took it out from the hidden cave and brought it back to their nation. Within 2 months, a news spread across the world, about how human will now can finally have a longer lifespan, but is it really the truth? Experiments after experiment, they found that inside the stone, there is this strange virus called TRX that could boot up the user’s strength and everything. They thought they have finally success, that they finally found a way to extended their life cycle and possible become the ruler of Earth.

Naive creature, they never know what they brought upon themselves...

The fruit of Discord, a Golden Apple have finally appeared. Pandora box once again opened and human will forever regret their actions. Without any warning, the virus from inside the stone scattered into thin air and as it went higher, it infected the cloud and changed the whole world’s destiny. Blood red rain poured down upon the Earth for 3 days and 3 nights, people started fainting without warning, however, this is far from the end because upon walking up, those people could never be considered as human again.

Creature that only existed in movie like Resident Evil now actually standing before them, but unlike the movie, it is far more dangerous. Human has no change in survival, but is this truly the end of human? No. Fortunately for them, as the world became Chaos and the Zombies began to devour the human, something change. A small number of those survivors, although infected by the virus through the rain and fainted, upon waking up, unlike those Zombies who could no longer consider as human, they actually changed for the greater good. With the power to control a single element, they are called Mutants. However, will it be enough to save what is left of this world, especial when it wasn’t just human but animals too, turned into zombies?

Months after the researchers team brought the stone back from its rightful place, the world’s ending have only begun...

.

.

.

“You know...” Whispered through heavy breath, the dark hair male gazed at the white hair male in daze, but even so, the only one he could see right now is him and him alone. “You should kill me already...”

He wasn’t someone who is suicide or want to end his life that easy, but he would rather that than become one of those creatures and possible hurt his amazing boyfriend here. It has been weeks since the world no longer the same and people started to pay for the crime. But it has never stopped them before, they still have people who wait for them at their hometown, they still have each other, that’s why they could try so hard to go foward and survive through this. They weren’t someone who managed to awake the strange power like those mutant, they weren’t someone with powerful weapon like guns or swords, all they have are those metal baseball, some weapon they created on their own with the sharp knife at the head of it. They knew, if this continues, chance is, they won’t able to survive. They barely have any food left, that’s why they even enter the damn market in the first place – something Tobirama still regret even now.

The Senju has never planned for this to happen, he has forgotten how heartless people can be. He never thought someone would shove him against those zombies and used him as a thing to hinder those creatures, nor the fact Madara would protect him from it. The Uchiha – his prideful Uchiha, the man who always seem so strong in his eyes, now laying on the bed with a high fever and it was all his fault...

 

“No!”

Firmly, he shook his head at said request. He could never hurt him, even if they often argue, truth is, they care for each other more than anything. It wasn’t their plan to fall each other, but they did and honestly, Tobirama has no regret – something he believed is mutual for Madara. However, their happiness didn’t last long because of what happened, those crazy scientists should never exist in the first place! If he can, he would love to haunt them and kill them for all this chaos they caused upon the Earth.

Sighed, Tobirama reached out for the cool towel on Madara’s forehead and refreshed it, at least, the water in this building still working – even if he knew this wouldn’t help the Uchiha to get better.

“I would never leave you”

“Don’t be stubborn, Tobirama, you know what will happen to me!”

Madara didn’t want everything to become like this, but the moment he saw those zombies almost bite down on Tobirama’s shoulder, his body just react on its own. It hurt, but it would even more painful for him if it was his lover who get bitten. He knew he will break their promise because of that, but it is better this way, at least.... at least Tobirama will survive, right? The Senju has always been a smart one, even without him, he will still alive, right...?

 

“So?” Lifted an eyebrow, Tobirama placed the towel on top of Madara’s forehead, hand moved to caress his dark hair gentle. It used to be long, but as the world is no longer a safe place for them, the man asked him to cut it shorts, this way it won’t get in the way when they run from the zombies. What a pity, because Tobirama loves his long hair a lot, but he must admit, even with short hair, his lover still handsome as ever.

“You..!” Madara really wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or happy. While he glad to know Tobirama will stick by his side no matter what, he also didn’t want to hurt him. What is the point of saving his lover if he is going to be the one who harm him later?

“Hush!” Narrowed those red orbs, Tobirama placed his finger on Madara’s lips. “I will say this only once, so listen well, Madara.” He has no regret... Because Madara is his everything.

 

“I don’t care if you are going to become a zombie or not, Madara, you’re my whole world, my everything. It is because of you that I still sane, you are the reason that I try so hard to survive. If you live, I live. If you dead, I will follow you. You promise me you will never leave me...” Paused, his eyes seem to become soften at this and he stroked Madara’s lips lovingly. “No matter if it is hell or heaven, I will follow you to the end of it. That’s why...”

Untied the belt, before Madara’s confuse eyes, Tobirama tied their hand together. He wasn’t going to let Madara left him, dead or not, they will be together. He knew this sound crazy and Madara won’t approve it, but it is his choice, he wanted to be with him, not just because Madara took the bite for him but also because he truly meant it, a world without his Uchiha won’t be a worthy world. He just hoped Hashirama is well protected and won’t upset because of his choice. It’s selfish, but the Senju was always this way. For his belief, for his precious, he could do anything even if it means he will no longer the same.

 

“You’re an idiot, Tobirama...”

Touched by his lover’s words as it is rare for Tobirama to say something like that, but he truly wished it could have been different. He just wanted to grow old with him, was it that hard? But there was no time for them to regret now, the world is ending and the caused of it already dead, after all, those scientists was the one that spent most of the time being closed to said rock, it is only normal that they were the first to change. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Tobirama’s white hair before pulled him down for a small sweet kiss. Perhaps it was due to his fever that everything seem to be more sensitive than usual. How long has it been since the last time they even have some moment for themselves?

“I aren’t an idiot, Madara, but you love me anyway.”

Mumbled against his lover’s lips, Tobirama wasted no time to lean in and deeper their kiss. Slowly, he climbed on top of him and made the kiss more passionately as their body rubbed against each other. It has been too long, and perhaps this could be the last time they ever get to spend time like this. Both of them knew their time is limit, words are meaningless right now because without it they could still understand each other. However, Madara still the patient here, rolled his eyes, a small smirk appeared on Tobirama’s lips as he sat up and slowly removed the buttons on his shirt.

“Don’t blink...”

Two words and it was enough to blow away everything Madara has in mind – except for the one who is sitting on top of him. White smooth skin slowly appeared before him and fuck, Madara could feel his body became warmer upon this sight, or was it his fever? His free hand moved to caress Tobirama’s ass and he smirked at his beautiful lover. Right now, his lover is probably the only one that worth his attention, the rest can go fuck itself.

“Let’s make it an unforgettable moment... Tobirama.”

“I plan to, Madara.”

And with that, the two – black and white, like Yin and Yang – seems to melt into one... What will happen next? They don’t know and funny they just don’t care. Right now, their eyes only reflect their partner and the world seem to be forgot. They could only listen to their lover’s sound and the scream outside was muted from them, moans and cries filled the room, but they knew, this is only the beginning. Kisses after kisses, bitemarks seem to decorate Tobirama’s skin but it only turned him on even more. Reached out for his lover, he cried out his name, wanted more of his lover, wanted this moment to last forever...

 

**‘We once promise, even if it is hell, nothing can separate us... You promise me, you will always wait for me. That’s why, no matter what it is... Let’s always be together.’**

.

.

.

“Fuck, Hashirama! We are surrounded by them!”

One of the survivor – a woman that he knew so well – reported to him – who goes by the name Hashirama and said Senju could only frowned upon hearing this. For some strange reason, the zombies seem to work rather well together and actually attack in a big group – something that has never happened before. Right now, their defense wall is being surrounded by those zombies, not just normal one like the beginning but some of his people have managed to catch a glimpse of those that can use elements – just like the mutants. This is some disturb news, because it means human no longer have the upper hand against those zombies. Worst, human will get tired after using their elements for too long and no longer able to use it until recover, yet, those zombies have no limit and could go on and on until they are killed.

This wall was created by Hashirama – with his abilities to control wood, but he knew, if this continues, eventually they would no longer able to hide behind the wall anymore.

****

**_‘If only you are here, Tobirama... Madara...’_ **

It has been three months since the last time he heard from them, since then, it was like they no longer exist. Hashirama knew the chance they are killed by those zombies is high, but even so, he still hoped that they still alive and someday, he will see them again... Sighed, the man clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms, it seems that he has no other choice.

“Take everyone and escape through the underground.”

“But what about, Hashirama?!”

“I will hold them back”

“Are you crazy? You will die!”

“I know.” Looked at his friend, the Senju allowed a grin to appear on his face. “I won’t let anything happen to you guys, I’m the leader after all.”

 

Just as the woman planned to part her lips to say something, another one ran inside the room, breathe heavily.

“H... Hashirama! Someone is helping us!”

“What? Report!”

Eyes widen, the man turned so fast that he didn’t think he is capable of. But right now, he barely cared about that. Hashirama didn’t expect someone would help them, seeing they are just a small survivors group who use this one building to survive against those zombies. They even grow their own food, although it wasn’t that easy but the seeds actually grow up. However, that can be dealt later, right now Hashirama is more interested in this sudden help.

“Sir, we can hardly catch a glimpse of their face, they are so fast.”

“Them?”

“Yes, there are two of them. One is using flame to burn the zombies and I have never seen someone with such heat flame like him. We believe he has black hair!”

Something seem to fill his chest and without noticed it, his hands began to shake in nervous. With uncertain tone, he continued with his question.

“What... What about the second?”

“Sir, it is also a male, he has white hair and although his element is water, he is able to make it as sharp as a sword and cut down the zombie’s head rather easily. I believe he has some strange red lines on his face!”

And for the first time since this hell began, Hashirama cried. Tears dripped down to his face as he fell onto his kneels. It was the tears of joy, because he was right.

“They’re alive... They.Are.Alive!”

 

He wanted to run out there and see it with his own eyes, to hug them again, because they are his family, one is his precious brother, one is best friend, he has been missing them so badly and now, they have finally return. However, he still has a war to fight, so Hashirama wiped away his sudden tears and once again stood up. There was no time for things like that, just those two wouldn’t be enough, he needed to be out there with them, to give them a hand and fight by their side, like how it used to be in the past.

“Touka! I will leave everything to you!”

And with that, the man disappeared – but Touka barely stopped him, because she knew what is in his mind. She too, grateful because they survived and finally came back to them. Blinked away the tears, the woman lifted up her weapon, it was time for them to strike back! As the survivors once again picked up their hope and their weapon, out there, the white and black hair pair danced around the battle field, with perfection in their movement because without any words, a single look from their partner is enough for them to understand each other. Smiled at each other, the two males once again regrouped and pressed their back against each other. Red and onyx orbs observed the enemies around them carefully before one of them spoke up.

 

“Now... Shall we dance, my lover?”

“Only if you can catch up with me, darling”

 

Laughter filled the battle field and once more time, they dashed away, allowed their dance to be carried on...

 

**[You are my life and my everything... That’s why, never let go of my hands.]**

**End.**


End file.
